We Both Found Love In A Hopeless World
by mynameisrachellovato96
Summary: What if Anne Frank never went to Auschwitz with her family and was left behind. She falls in love with Leo and the war is almost over in Europe. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in August 1945

Anne POV

I'm laying down on the uncomfortable bed they make us sleep in here in Westerbork. The bed I slept on back in  
Amsterdam is better than the one I'm on right now. I feel rats run while we sleep and of course I hear the empty stomachs of the women in the barrack. I sometime hear my mother cry in her sleep. My sister, Margot, she is strong as well as I. I never thought we would be captured. Ever. I miss having a diary to write on. This place is horrible and vile. Every once in a while new inmates come and old inmates go on to the next camp. My family hasn't been called to go to another camp. No matter where, nobody wants to go on the next journey. "Anne" I hear next to me. It was my mother. "Yes?" I answer back. "Never forget that I love you darling. I know we had our differences but we can forgot about that now and start over again" I smile. "I love you too Mommy. Things will change between us. I promise" I turned on my side to shut my eyes. I dreamed that Americans stopped the trains and killed all the Nazis. I opened one eye and looked at the moon. I wondered who else was looking at the moon…

Leo POV

Under the canal I can see the moon shine and then I hear the gunshots of the Nazis. A body falls into the water and you can hear the heels of the Nazis. Jacob grabbed me, "It's okay. They're gone let's hurry" Jacob is my older brother. Our parents got deported to the East. We're only children living without parents, I'm fifteen and Jacob is seventeen. We are planning to escape in the dark. We are going to my uncle's house in the country, we can make it. As we ran softy through shortcuts Jacob constantly looked back to make sure I was behind him. We only had each other and we didn't want lose each other like we lost our parents. People would notice we are gone but they don't know where we're heading or were we've gone. We stop and a vehicle passes and Jacob grabs me and we run again. I'm tired but I keep going following Jacob.

As we reach a couple miles the difficult part of was to pass the border to the next city. Jacob turned to look at me, "If we don't make it. I promise you we'll be together" he smiled and I nodded. "Let's do this" Then we ran to the shadows and I looked up at the moon..


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter was super short sorry about that first time doing this. So this chapter is long. I hope my story is starting off good. This chapter the two will meet. Enjoy! **

Unexpected

Anne POV

I can't sleep at all. I turn to my side and I try to go back to 1939. Before the Nazis came to Amsterdam. They have been around since I was little and hopefully they came to an end now. I wonder what will happen to us the following days. I shut my eyes and try to sleep.

Leo POV

While we wait in the dark Jacob sighs. "We're not going to make it" I looked to see how many Nazis he meant. Not much but he's right we can't outrun every one of them. It's impossible. "Let's turn back and find a way" We walked in the shadows. I didn't realize we walked too much when the sun began to rise. I remember how happy I was to see the sun rise. But now it doesn't make me happy at all. Because of what happened to my parents I'm seeing life blur. Only Jacob is there for comfort but he hardly shows any affection to even hug me. I know he cares that's why he's getting us out of Amsterdam. "Halt!" we hear behind us. "Oh no" I see Nazi officers. "Hey, it's going to be okay" Jacob puts a hand on my shoulder. The officers get closer to us, "Where you two heading this early?" Jacob cleared his throat "Off to live with our grandmother. She's not to far from here" The officers look at each other and then laugh. "There's no one living around here anymore Jew!" Jacob stood his ground caught in a lie. "Take them away!" said one of them. Two officers grabbed us and took us to a truck where people on it. "Get on!" they shouted. As we sit down on the truck I can see this was a round up. We got caught in a mouse trap. "Where are they taking us?" Jacob asked. "The transit camp is what we heard" a rabbi said. "Leo, look at me" I face him. "We are going to be okay. But we have to stay together" I nod. "Yes" I barely say…

Anne POV

Walking with Peter we see new inmates come in through the gates. "Germans won't stop" a man said. "He's right" Peter says. "It will stop" I say with hope. Peter doesn't have faith mostly everyone here doesn't. My father gave me the hope to be hopefully. I always been hopeful and my faith has gotten stronger. I have no religion but I believe God is there. He's not just standing there looking down on us. Some people don't realize God in the good things even in this hell. Even piece of bread is God, it might not be good the bread but it saves you from hunger. I see the many pale faces from the new inmates all emotionless. I see a boy who looks my way looks my age. He looked scared like a little puppy whose been abandoned out in the rain. I look at Peter, who just looked angry. When I turn back to see the boy, he's gone. Just like a ghost…

Leo POV

"Jacob Willem" Jacob said at the registration. "Leo Willem" I said my name. "This two were planning to escape. You know we have rules Jews. You broke them. SS Barrack!" said the old man taking our names. "That's not fair they're doing this to us" I tell Jacob. "It's them" he gets us blue overalls. "It's not our fault we were trying to get to safety in the country" I sit down on a bed. A dirty bed. It creaks when I get up and I go look around the camp. Jacob stays to rest his head after a long night. I remember seeing a girl when I came in here. It felt like forever when we looked at each other, there is so many people here where am I going to fine her? I need luck to find her.

Anne POV

While my family is together I go take a walk by myself. I look up to see the sky and I stumble into a official here in the camp. He frowns and raises his hand.

Leo POV

I finally see her. I walk towards her and see she stumbles into an officer. I see the baton in his hand. This poor girl walks wrong for a beating? I run as fast I can push her out of the way. The strike of the baton hurts badly. "DAMN JEW!" he shouts and he leaves. I look up to see the girl. Unexpected just happened…


End file.
